Arktivus Brevon
Lord Arktivus Brevon is the main antagonist and final boss in Freedom Planet. After crash-landing near the city of Shuigang, he formulates and executes a plan to turn Shuigang, Shang Mu and Shang Tu against each other, while he steals the Kingdom Stone to power his dreadnought. Fortunately, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Basset foil his plans and destroy the dreadnought. Character Profile Personality Brevon is a cruel and sadistic individual who is perfectly willing to go as far as possible to get what he wants, even using his preferred method of beheading people as a way of dealing with them. He believes himself to be trying to save his homeworld, when in fact Torque remarks that his actions have made his own people suffer in the first place. He is also very nonchalant despite his threatening nature, and tends to feign innocence and friendliness when he speaks. History Freedom Planet Prior to the events of ''Freedom Planet, Lord Arktivus Brevon was a powerful space warlord, leading his army and destroying hundreds of worlds. He is the most powerful enemy the Chasers have ever faced, but his constant warmongering has left his own planet in jeopardy. He is also the one responsible for killing or corrupting all of Commander Torque's former crew, including his former captain. Three days prior to the events of Freedom Planet, his ship was attacked above Avalice, and he was forced to make a crash landing on the planet itself. Despite the damage to their ship, Lord Brevon's forces were in no way broken, and Brevon quickly came up with a plot to steal the greatest source of energy from the planet, the Kingdom Stone, and use it to repair and power his dreadnought. To that end, he led his army to storm Shuigang, killing the king and brainwashing his son, Dail, into obedience. His plot was to manipulate the kingdoms of Shuigang, Shang Tu, and Shang Mu into fighting one another so he could steal away the Kingdom Stone in the confusion. Brevon had Prince Dail hire his half-brother, Spade, to steal the Kingdom Stone from its resting place in Shang Tu, and pretend to take it to Shang Mu in order to pin the blame for the theft on them. He also misinformed Prince Dail that it was Shang Mu that was responsible for the death of his father, in order to manipulate him into sending Shuigang's Sky Battalion against Shang Mu. He also dispatched Serpentine to make sure no other Chasers remained to stop him. Unfortunately, Torque was able to escape Serpentine's grasp thanks to the timely arrival of Sash Lilac. Regardless, Brevon continued with his plans, and the Shuigang attack on Shang Mu was a great success. The only danger he runs into is a group of heroes attempting to kill him, but he defeats them easily. Serpentine then informs him that they have the Kingdom Stone. He immediately orders that the Kingdom Stone be taken to the dreadnought and the energy source being adapted to the ship as quickly as possible, as Brevon's interest was getting off Avalice and resuming his galactic conquest. However, it is brought to his attention that Torque is still alive, and he has recruited help in the form of Lilac, Carol, and Milla. With them having been arrested and held in Shang Tu, there's no way to reach them without blowing their cover, so Brevon orders them captured the instant they get away from Shang Tu. Brevon's patience pays off, as Torque is soon freed from Shang Tu, but is captured by Brevon's forces. Lilac stormed Brevon's Thermal Base to attempt a rescue, but was captured by Lord Brevon himself. Brevon immediately tortures Lilac to get Torque to admit that no other Chasers are left, but he's more interested in Lilac's determination, preparing to execute her along with her companions as soon as they are captured. Unfortunately for Brevon, this backfires when Carol and Milla attack the Thermal Base with unexpected reinforcements from Spade. They manage to free Torque and Lilac, but Brevon cuts their escape off. After a confrontation with Torque, Brevon attempts to have all of them killed. However, thanks to (assumably) sabotage by Spade, the Thermal Base is destroyed and Torque and the others manage to escape. Brevon immediately heads for his Dreadnought, which is approaching readiness to launch. However, to his shock, Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Torque have managed to rally the armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu to march against Shuigang. His anger rising, he orders Dail to send the Shuigang Army to battle, then orders his own troops to find "The Commander and his little pets and tear them to shreds." Despite this, however, Torque and his "pets" manage to board Brevon's Dreadnought. His efforts to slow them down fail, and not even a superpowered mutation of Serpentine can stop them. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster, having her attack the team as well. Milla is defeated, but this act only enrages Lilac and Carol, who immediately storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the Overlord. After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. What's more, Brevon's body was never found, and Lilac admits she couldn't even manage to stop him from escaping. It seems Brevon managed to slip away before his dreadnought was destroyed, and is still out there somewhere. Gallery Fp1-brevonsprite.png|Lord Brevon's sprite in Freedom Planet. Brevon-bigsprite.png|Brevon's portrait as seen in Torque's explaination regarding him. Brevon-promo.png|Lord Brevon peering over the sky in an official promo image. Trivia *Brevon's unibrow looks similar to the moustache of Dr. Eggman, a recurring antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Brevon is one of the three characters who do not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2. The others being Commander Torque & Syntax. Brevon (Lord) Brevon (Lord) Brevon (Lord) Brevon (Lord) Category:Villains